


The First Time I Saw You Without Your Mask

by Arrow_Jaeger



Category: Sally Face (Video Game)
Genre: Larisher, Larry painted Sal, Other, Sal and Larry are best friends, Salarry, Sallarry, Sally Face - Freeform, best bros, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow_Jaeger/pseuds/Arrow_Jaeger
Summary: The story of the first time Larry saw Sal without his mask.((It’s not entirely canon so yeah.. don’t come for me))





	The First Time I Saw You Without Your Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any homophone errors. When I correct my stories I tend to look over those so please don’t yell at me. 
> 
> If you have any Sally Face requests please let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sal has just finished packing his backpack with the few things he’d need to spend the night in Larry’s room. He only packed a few things like a simple pair of pajamas, his phone charger, and his toothbrush. He slipped on his shoes before he left his apartment. He walked to the elevator and put the key card in the slot at the bottom of the control panel so he could access the basement. 

Sal slipped the card back into his pocket with his phone when the elevator doors opened revealing the basement to him. He walked down the hall a little bit to Larry’s apartment. He knocked on the door gently. It wasn’t long before Larry came and opened the door for his friend. 

“Hey, Sally Face,” Larry said with a smile as he stepped to the side to let him in. Larry’s hair was up in a messy bun. He must’ve been painting. 

“Hey, Larry,” he smiled and walked inside. “What are you up to?” He asked instantly walking to Larry’s room out of habit. 

Larry followed him. “Not much. I was just working on an art piece. I think you’ll like it.” He smiled. 

Sal walked into Larry’s room. The door was open since Larry came out of his room to let Sal in. Sal set his backpack down near Larry’s bed. He turned around to look at the canvas that was on Larry’s easel. 

It was a picture of Sal. His head was slightly turned to the side but his eyes looked right at Sal as he looked at the portrait of himself. His prosthetic was a little beat up the picture much like it actually was. The area around his eyes that his prosthetic didn’t cover was painted black. His right eye was a little hazy since it was a glass eye (although he hadn’t told Larry that). Larry obviously was amazing at noticing small details. His blue hair framed his face perfectly in low pigtails. He wore a black choker with a crimson sweater. The picture stopped at his shoulders and faded out into the black and green ombréd background. 

“Wow...” Sal said as he exhaled. 

“I’ve been working on painting people for a little while. So I thought, I would draw my best friend,” Larry said with a smile. 

Sal smiled as well but Larry couldn’t see it because of the prosthetic. Larry could see it in his eyes though. 

“Thanks, Man. I really like it.” He chuckled though. “Where are you going to put it?” Sal asked as he looked around his room. 

Larry laughed. “I don’t know.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I still need to finish it. You want to listen to some music for a bit? I have to wait for it to dry so we can jam for a bit.”

“Sure!” Sal smiled. His prosthetic moved up slightly on his cheeks as he smiled. 

“This is a new one. I think you’ll like it.” Larry turned on his music. Sal walked to him. They seemed to always have head banging competitions. 

Sal aggressively shook his head to the beat of the new song. Larry did the same. Sal knew his head was going to hurt afterwards but he danced anyway. He started moving the rest of his body to the melody. 

Sal whipped his head to the side. His prosthetic flew off his face and hit Larry right in the nose. Larry cried out in pain and fell into his knees. 

“Larry!” Sal turned off the music and kneeled down with him. He grabbed a tissue and pressed it to Larry’s bleeding nose. “Are you ok?!” 

Larry took the tissue from Sal and used it to plug up his bleeding nostril. “Urg... I’m ok...” Larry chuckled and looked up at him. “Be careful with your dancing.” Larry smiled at him. “Sal...”

Sal smiled back at him. Then he realized his face was on display. His real face. His face no one ever saw. But Larry didn’t look away from his puffy scars. He didn’t look away from his eyes. The way his eyelids were painted black so no one would see the red around his right eye from his glass eye irritating his skin. He didn’t look away from his face. He didn’t look away from him. 

Sal’s smiled twisted into a pout as he started to tear up. 

“Hey. What’s wrong, Sal?” He asked as he looked around. He picked up Sal’s prosthetic and handed it to him. 

“Nothing..” he smiled and grabbed another tissue. Sal dried his eyes being careful on his right eye. He put his prosthetic back on carefully and looked at him. 

Larry smiled. “I think I can finish my painting now..” 

“Y-Yeah. Ok..” 

The next hour was pretty awkward but soon Sal had seemed to have forgotten about it. He played his Gearboy on Larry’s bed as Larry finished his painting. 

“I think I’m ready for bed..” Sal said looking over at Larry. He put his Gearboy down. 

“Go brush your teeth and get changed. I’ll do the same after you,” Larry smiled. 

“Wait... can we talk about earlier?” Sal asked. 

Larry came and sat on the bed with Sal. “What about it?”

“Well I’m sorry.. I should’ve been more careful.. I’m sorry if it scared you..” Sal looked at his hands. 

“You’re face?” Larry asked a bit confused. “Is that why you were crying? Because you thought you scared me?”

“No... I don’t know... I guess I started crying because you didn’t look away... I am so used to people being scared that when you kept looking I felt so happy but then I guessed it could’ve been because I looked weird..” Sal explained. 

“Sal,” Larry took Sal’s hands into his. Sal looked up at him. “I kept looking because you are my best friend. I didn’t see the scars and I didn’t care. I saw you Sal. I know this probably isn’t the way you would have wanted me to see you but I hope it brings us closer. Look at the bring side. Now whenever you complain about your prosthetic, you can just take it off. I don’t care what you look like, Sal.” Larry smiled at him. 

Sal couldn’t help but smile back. He leaned forward and hugged Larry. “What did I do to deserve a friend like you?” Sal asked with a laugh. 

Larry hugged him back. “I don’t know. I could say the same about you. Sal. I’ve never cared what you look like.”

Sal pulled away from the hug. “Thanks, Larry..” he looked down with a small smile hidden under his mask. 

“Go get ready for bed. I’ll clean up my painting mess.” Larry stood up and walked back to his canvas. He started rinsing his brushes in a cup of water as Sal took his things to the bathroom. 

Sal always had a long nighttime routine. He started by taking his prosthetic off and cleaning it from all of his face’s oils and dirt that had made its way onto the mask throughout the day. Next he took out his glass eye. He wasn’t really sure how Larry would feel about knowing his eye wasn’t real but he didn’t have a choice. Larry was accepting so far and if he didn’t take it out to clean it it would most likely get infected. He cleaned the eye carefully and put it back into its case. He took off the make up around his eyes gently before then washing his face and putting some cream on his scars that was supposed to help them fade. He put a sticky eye patch over where his right eye should be. He didn’t need anything getting in there while he was sleeping and he certainly didn’t want to scare Larry too bad with an empty eye socket and everything.

Sal put on his sweatpants next followed by a Sanity’s Fall shirt Larry got him at a concert they attended. He brushed his teeth then walked out of the bathroom with a smile. 

Larry looked at him. Sal’s blue hair was in a messy bun on his head. Larry was a bit shocked to see the blue patch over his eye but he’d ask him about it later. Sal’s nose was missing a bit and part of his lip was missing as well. 

Larry smiled. “I’m glad you are finally showing me the real you.”

“No, Larry. That mask is me. This might be the face I was given but that prosthetic is what I identify as. That’s my face. Not this.” Sal smiled nonetheless. “I’m glad you aren’t grossed out though. It means a lot.”

Larry smiled back. “Hey, it’s no problem. What are best friends for?” Larry let his brushed dry. “I am a little curious about your eye though.”

“Oh yeah.” Sal laughed. “When I was mauled, I lost my eye.. I usually wear a glass eye but it’s a little too big. It’s irritating so I don’t wear it to bed.” 

“That alone is almost more badass than your prosthetic,” Larry chuckled as he got out a pair of pajamas. 

Sal laughed. “Thanks for being such a good friend, Larry Face.”

“No problem, Sally Face.”


End file.
